Carlisle's Dark Secret
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Five books in this series: 1. Esme, 2. Voldemort, 3. Carlsile, 4. Alice, and 5. Edward. These books tells the story about how Carlisle had kidnapped Esme from her REAL family who are The Riddles the dark and powerfull wizard family. Find out what happens when the truth comes out. Who will die, who will live? And can Carlisle fixs the past? Or is he alreay too late? Read and Review!
1. ESME Prolog

**PROLOG**

* * *

After Carlsile left the Volturi, he had a plan to find his new mate, so one night he find himseft at a school.

Then he saw a beautiful young lady, the young lady was Esme Riddle, she was the wife of The Dark Lord Voldemort, and they were the Dark witche and wizard.

So later that night, Carlisle stayed in the forest, then when they were asleep, Carlisle snuck into their house, he snuck into their bed room, there next to Voldemort was the beautiful lady.

Carlisle was so shocked to see her at night in which it showed her true beauty. He went over to her side of the bed, took her in his arms, then jumped out the window, and ran to a small twon.

The small twon was called Forks, Washington, it was covered was a thick layor of clouds, so he went into the forest, he found a big white house, and so he went into the big house.

The house had a three stories, it had a big porch, and all around the home it was all green.

So Carlisle took a sleeping Esme into the house, up the first flight of stairs, and into a bed room.

He laid her down onto the bed, then bit her neck while she was still sleeping, then she woke up screaming, she didn't know what was happening to her, she didn't know she was kidnapped, she didn't know that she would be a vampire in just a few hours.

When she woke up as a new born, she also had lost her memories about her life as a witch.

So for about 20 years the Cullens lived in peace, happyness, and love.

Carlisle didn't tell her about what happened after he had left the Volturi, he didn't tell her about what he did when he first saw her in the forest that night when he had kidnapped her.

Voldemort on the other hand had a plan to get his wife back, he also had a plan to kill Carlisle for kidnapping his wife.

The next day when he woke up, he tried so hard to look for her but he couldn't find her no where.

So for 20 years he had lived in fear, sadness, and also in hope.

He didn't know that his wife was something else, he didn't know that she had lost her memories about their family, he didn't know that she was married to someone else.

So one night while he was at their house, he had tracked her down, when he saw that she was someone else, she was something else, she was married to someone else, he just lost it.

He wanted her back, he wanted to feel her touch, he want to hear her sweet voice, he wanted to make love to her again.

Until today.


	2. ESME Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Well today is just another normal day here at the Cullen home, Carlisle is in his office, I am in the garden, Emmett and Rosalie were in their room, Edward and Bella are out hunting, Jasper and Alice are just here sitting on the couch, and Nessie is at La Push with Jacob and the pack.

Hello my name is Esme Cullen, I am 22 years old, I live here with Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Nessie.

All my vampire life I have also felt like I don't belong here, and sometimes when I speak I feel like I don't have the bell-like voice, sometimes I wonder why I was born different, why I am different.

Just then Carlisle said, "Love you got a package."

I looked up, I was in front of Carlisle and yes he had a package in his hands, and then I said, "Thanks."

I took the package, then there was a note on the front of the package, and then I said, "I will be in our room."

So I just went to our room, closed and locked to door, then sat on the bed, then I read the note, and it said:

_**Esme,**_

_**Hello my love, my name is Voldemort Tom Riddle, I am 25 years old, I have short black hair, I have pale skin, and I am a wizard. You are my wife and I am your husband, and we both have two kids, and their names are Fred and Lilly.**_

_**Love:**_

_**Voldemort Riddle**_

Then I heard a knock at the door, I couldn't see, feel, smell, talk, or scream instead the note rang a bell.

How?

Voldemort?

I don't remember him at all.

What?

But how can it be?

Just then Alice came in, closed the door, and she said, "Esme?"

I didn't answer instead I just looked down at the note.

When she was about to touch me I just got up and went to the other side of the room.

I didn't know why I was acting like I had always lived in the wrong house with the wrong people but I guess this was true, I had been the only vampire in the home with a heartbeat.

Alice called Carlisle but really I just wanted to go and get out of here but I knew that Alice would at least see this in a vision or something.

Carlisle came in, told Alice to get out, then he turned to face me, and he said, "Esme? Honey? What's wrong?"

I just got the package, then turned my back on him but I still didn't answer his question.

I opened the package, inside was a ring, the ring had a big black heart in the center, and all around the ring there were lots of little white diamonds.

I sighed really loud, then I pulled out the most beautiful black dress ever, and finally I pulled out a pointed black hat.

So I put on the black dress and the hat and boy they fit perfectly and I was really liking the fact that I looked really good in this and it also felt really comfortable.

Finally I turned around to face Carlisle, he looked like he was going to make me go change into something else but then I said, "How do I look?"

He said, "Wow."

I said, "So why?"

He said, "Well Alice called me in here because you would not let her touch you am I right about that one?"

I didn't know what to say at first but then I said, "Oh."

Then he took a step forward but for some strange yet odd reason I took a step back.

I didn't know why I was suddenly acting this way.

But for all I knew I am married to a wizard.


	3. ESME Chapter 2

******Chapter ****2**

* * *

After my little 'alone time' I took off the outfit in which Alice was angrey about because she doesn't allow us all to ware black well not everyone.

Right now I am just sitting here thinking about what I had read.

Where did he get my adress from?

How did he even gat my adress?

Wait dose he know I am married to someone else?

Who was Voldemort?

Voldemort?

That name sounds familiar, but am I right?

Wizard?

What is a wizard anyway?

So how am I going to tell everyone?

Carilsle said, "Esme?"

I broke out of my daze, I looked around, then I noticed that I was in the living room with my vampire family.

I looked down at my left hand at the beatuiful black ring, I didn't take off the black ring, I really liked the ring a lot, and it was like I was someone else: someone who wanted to be set free.

I said, "Yeah?"

He said, "Would you like to read the letter to us please?"

I flinched, I didn't want to do this.

How am I going to read the letter in front of my family?

No, I can't, I won't do it.

Alice said, "Ok so I just had a vision."

I just ran out of the house, into the woods, I didn't want to hear what the vision was about.

I didn't know why was I acting like I was someone else?

Why?

While I was out, I took a short walk, then I looked down at my hands, and I saw a scare.

The scare was a heart, I wondered how the scare got there, I just stairred at the heart shaped scare, and I remembered what the heart represent, the heart shape scare repersented love.

Then Carilsle came after me, when he finally found me, and then he said, "Esme?"

I didn't answer, I just stairred at the heart.

Then I had tears in my eyes, I didn't know why I was crying.

I closed my eyes, and I saw me and someone else, the person beside me had pale skin, bright red eyes, and was also wearring the some black robe that I had put on when I was in the room.

When I opened my eyes, Carlisle was in front of me, so he lifted my face so he could see my face, when he saw that I was crying, he leand down and kissed me, but I took a step back.

So I just looked down, I also had to somehow hide the scare from my vampire family.

Carlisle said, "Esme?"

I looked up and I said, "Yeah?"

He said, "What's going on dear?"

I didn't want to tell him.

How was I suppost to tell them about this?

What will I say going to them?

I didn't want to tell anyone.

No I won't tell, and I can't do this alone.

Then I remember my real name:

I am actually Esme Riddle.


	4. ESME Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When we had returned back to the house, I just needed to be alone, and also to find out what's going on here.

So I just went back into our room, closed and locked to door, then sat on the bed, and I just thought about what happened this time.

What was going on?

Why did I have a scare on my right hand?

Then I had a phone call, I picked up my phone, I don't remember where I got this phone but I just looked at the caller ID and it said: Professo_r Dumbledore_.

Who is Professor Dumbledore?

Professor?

Dumbledore?

I said, "Hello?"

Someone said: **Hello this is Professor Dumbledre Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, is Mrs. Riddle there?**

I thought: what?

Hogwarts?

School?

I said, "Um... sorry I think you have the wrong number."

He said: **Ok then, and if you see Mrs. Riddle please could you tell her that her husband Mr. Riddle is planning to send her a letter so that she could come here to Hogwarts and he wants to see his wife again.**

I thought: someone wants to see me.

This person wants to see me?

Why?

How?

Then I said, "Ok then."

I just hung up, I thought: ok?

Husband?

Mr. Riddle?

Mrs. Riddle?

But I'm Mrs. Riddle though.

Just then Carlisle came in, he said, "Esme is something wrong?"

When he sat beside me, I quickly hid both hands in my pockets so that he couldn't see the ring and/or the heart scare, then I just heard Edward say, "Mom, dad?"

Carlisle said, "Esme can you come into the living room with me?"

I didn't say anything, instead I just stood up, and walked out of the room without looking back at him.

When everyone was finally in the living room, then I noticed that everyone was waiting for Alice to say something.

Finally Alice said, "Ok so what I had seen that all of us including Nessie are all going to a school, then I saw that Esme was going into a house, and then when she came back out well she looked different and also she was with a family. So can you tell us?"

Everyone turned towards me, I just stood there not wanting to say anything to them, then I thought: no!

I can't tell them?

How am I going to tell them?

But at least they don't know anything about the letter.

Edward said, "What letter? Esme how can you say this? What do you mean by you can't tell us?"

Then I had another phone call, so I turned around, I saw that I was in a circle, I took out my cell phone, then I looked at the ID and it said: _Voldemort_.

I thought: oh no!

No!

No!

I can't answer it right now.

How am I going to answer it with the Cullens right here?

I sighed really loud, then I just said to myself, "V-Voldemort?"

Emmett said, "Esme, who are you talking to?"

I just answered the phone, I said, "Hello?"

A male's voice said: **Hi there is Esme there? This is her husband Voldemort.**

I thought: what?

Voldemort?

Wait did he just say that his name was Voldemort?

Voldemort knows my name.

How dose Voldemort know my name?

Alice said, "ESME!"

I said, "Esme here and ALICE CULLEN CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Voldemort said: **Esme?**

I couldn't think right now, I just said, "Voldemort?"

He said: **Esme is it really you?**

Emeett said, "Ummm..."

I said, "QUITE EVERYONE RIGHT NOW!"

I didn't know why I was shouting at my family like I was a madwomen or something.

Voldemort said: **Wow Esme did you change or something, and plus it looks like I might have to keep an eye on you whenever you come back home.**

I thought: what?

Home?

Where's home?

I said, "Umm... where's home?"

Just then someone came in, the preson was HOLY SHIT ARO VOLTURI!

I said, "Umm.. I will call you later."

Voldemort said: **Ok then bye love.**

I let out a small smile after that comment, then I just hung up after that, I had to stand beside Carlisle who was looking at me with a blank expression on his face, I shook my head at him, then he nodded in return.

Finally me and all the Cullens faced our attention to Aro Volturi who was stairring at me, he said, "I think I should not bother Mrs. Cullen."

I tried so hard not to flinck at that name but I just couldn't help it.

I just thought of one thing:

And that was I am actually a dark witch who is the wife of Voldemort.


	5. ESME Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Aro said, "What just happened?"

Carlisle said, "Oh Esme honey can you please explain to Aro what just happened?"

I didn't know what to say, I just looked down at my feet, then I said, "What should I say?"

Rose said, "Oh man MOTHER! Can you at least pay attention!"

I looked up, turned to Rose, I said, 'HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!"

Then something happened, I couldn't explain it but the next thing I knew was that Rose had somehow smashed into a wall, then I was in front of her, telling her that if she ever said that to me again I will make her wished that she was never born.

After that Carlisle said, "Love please calm down!"

I then calmed down, I then looked at Rose and I saw that I had somehow broke off one of her arms but she didn't screem or anything like that.

Aro said, "Oh my! How could a vampire do this to another vampire?"

I growled at him, then at everyone else, finally I went outside, and ran into the forest alone and without looking back.

I thought: what's happening?

What happening to me?

Where did this come from?

Why am I acting like this?

What am I?

Am I a vampire?

Or am I a dark witch?

Then a note suddenly appeared before me on the cold wet ground.

Then I picked it up off the ground, opened it, and it said:

_**Darlling,**_

_**You're not a vampre! Vampires are actually our emies, so there for you're the evlie dark witch who wants to take over Hogwarts along with me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Volddie.**_

What?

My mide started to wonder around a bit, what am I going to tell them?

But wait what about Carlisle?

What am I going to tell him?

What will he say?

What will they all say?

How am I going to tell them now?

So I just headed back to the house with the note in my pocket.

When I had returned back to the house, I saw that Carlisle was sitting on the couch, when he saw me he patted a seat next to him for me.

I thought: no I can't.

I'm sorry.

I just don't belong here.

I'm not a part of this family anymore.

I'm sorry my love for I am no longer a vampire.

I just went upstairs, then Edward caught me in the hallway, then he said, FAMILY6 MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!"

I tried to fight back, to free myself but then I noticed that I wasn't in Edward's arms, I was actually in Emmett's arms.

Once everyone was in the living room again, and sitting down.

I was tied to a chair, then I said in a harsh tone, "_Let me go_!"

Alice said, "Well maybe not, and so Esme tell us where were you?"

Just then a owl flew in, untied me with it's beek, then dropped a letter on my lap, and flew away.

Carlsile said, "What is _that_?"

I growled at him, then I went upstairs, and into the restroom that was on the third floor.

When I was alone, I opened the letter and it said:

_**Dear Esme:**_

_**I would like to meet you in person, my headmast Professor Dumbledore said that your husband Voldemort wants to come along with me, so I was thinking we all could meet in the forest tomorrow at 12:00 pm?**_

_**And we would also like for you to ware your witch close with we all meet.**_

_**Sicnerely:**_

_**Hedrig**_

When I was done reading the letter, I thought: ok so how am I going to do this?

Then Carlisle said, "ESME CULLEN! GET BACK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GO UP THERE AND DRAG YOU BACK DOWN HERE MYSELF!"

I sighed, then I opened the bathroom door, put the letter in my pocket, and slowly went back downstairs to face the Cullens.


	6. ESME Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

When I had reached the bottom step, Carlisle said, "What were you doing up there? How dare you growl at me! Where were you? What about you going in our room and didn't want to come back out? And also what is this about you going to a school, you going into a house, and when you come out of that house you're _different_? Now explain!"

I didn't want to explain, I didn't want to talk to anyone here in this house, I just wanted to go somewhere were there's just peace and quite, then Edward said, "What do you mean you don't want to talk to anyone?"

I was about to growl at him, but I felt Carlsile's eyes on me, so I just turned my back on them, Carlsille said, "No you're not going anywhere Mrs. Cullen!"

I just took out my right hand, and staired at the heart shape scare, then I saw two worlds under the heart, and it said: _Esme Riddle_.

Just looking at the heart suddenly brought tears to my eyes, I sank down onto the floor, and I said to mysefl, "I miss him so much."

Then I got back up, smiled to mysefl, then I said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Bella said, "Wait! Hold on did any of you all here her say 'I miss him so much'?"

I muttered to myself, "Stupid vampires."

Rose said, "What. Did. You. Call. Us. Mother?"

I just staired, I just said nothening, I just stood there, then Carlisle said, "Kids can you please give me and your mother a minute alone?"

I tensed, is he crazy, how am I supost to be alone with him?

I mean I would love to but just not right now.

Then once we were alone Carlsile walked up to me, while me on the other hand I tried to take a few steps back but I was already claiming up the stairs.

When we were both on top of the stairs, I was pressed up againest the wall, he put both hands on either side of me trapping me inside, then he leanded down to kiss me, but I kept my face down.

Then I had to stop this, this was way too much for me so I said, "Please don't."

He said, "Why?"

I shook my head, then I finally got free but I felt his hand grab my left wrist, and I was pulled back one inch.

He said, "Can we talk in our room?"

I stop short, I slowly turned to face him, then I said, "What do you want to talk about huh?"

He just had to drag me back into the room in witch I didn't want to go along with him, I didn't know why I was suddenly acting like I was someone else all along.

When we were alone in the room, he let go of my arm, and I just went on the other side of the room with my back to him.

He came up from behind me, and he said, "So can you tell me what's going on here?"

I fought back a growl, I didn't want to tell anyone, I just stairred at the heart again, what the heart ment for me was that I have another life outside this vampire world, I have another husband out there, I have another family out there, I am also a wife, a mother, a student, and a dark witch.

But then I was going to have to leave this family behind, or have I already left them behind all my life?


	7. ESME Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Carlsile said, "Please talk to me?"

I just kept on looking at the heart on my right hand, then I pulled out a note that I found in my pocket.

The note was in black mail paper, I just stairred at it, and I said, "What should I say to you?"

He kissed my neck, and then he said, "Well can you please tell me something?"

I just took out my phone, then I called Voldemort, I didn't want to talk to Carlsile, I heard Voldemort pick up and he said: **Hey, I knew you would at least call back sooner or later. So what's up?**

I said, "How did you get my address? How do you know my name? Wha-"

He said: **Ok so is someone or _something_ in the room with you?**

I looked at Carlsile, he let out a low growl at me, then I hissed at him in returned, and he said, "I will be back for you later."

I smiled, he left, then I giggle, and I said, "Maybe he shouldn't have said that."

Voldemort said: **Ok so I know yor name because your mother and father are my best friends, I know where you now live because I had tracked you done.**

I thought: mother?

Father?

Best friends?

I said, "Well can we meet tomorrow at 12:00 pm in the forest, then you can explain to me who are really my parents ok?"

He said: **Sure thing baby, and hey did you know that you're going live with me when you get here.**

I thought: no!

Now what am I goint to say to the Cullens when we all get there?

I said, "Ok but I will have to talk to my friends when we get there about it, and then maybe you could show me where we live?"

He said; **Sure I will be waiting at the boat dock then when you come, I can take you to where we live.**

I smiled, and I said, "Sweet!"

Alice said, "MOTHER!"

I said, "Look I have to go."

He said: **You really need to get out of there quick. And call me later ok Esme or wait I could wait in the forest for you.**

I hung up, then I opened the door, I saw the whole family at the door, and I said, "What Alice?"

She said, "Who were you talking to?"

I said, "Oh he's just a f-r-i-e-n-d."

Sometimes I hate spelling things out just so these stupid vampires could understand me.

Then Nessie said, "Grandma can I asked you something?"

I looked at all the brats, then I looked at her, and I said, "Sure you can?"

I really didn't well in fact I hated useing that tone of voice, the little brat said, "Can you please go hunting with us?"

I though: oh nice one.

I think I can at least try to pull away from this dumb vampire family.

And if I do then finally I could get some peace and quite.

I smiled and I just said, "Let's go! Because I'm hungery."

I just made that up, I really wasn't hungery, and I forgot to ask Voldemort about the heart shaped scare on my right hand.

So we all went hunting.

I was finally going to escape the family.

And so I did.


	8. ESME Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

When we were all in the forest, I said, "Um... gu I will be hunting somewhere else ok."

Before any of them said anything I just took off leaving them behind.

Then I heard someone say, "Nice one."

I hissed at whoever was following me, I just hoped that it wasn't Carlsile, then I felt warm fingers clamed over my mouth and then I notced that I was face to face with Voldemort.

I said, "Oh crap! What are you doing here?"

He smiled, then he said, "Well hello to you too."

I said, "Well since you almost scared the crap out of me, I guess you brought along someone else with you then?"

Then someone else came out from behind him, Voldemort said, "Esme this is Hedrig and why are you not wareing your close that I had sent you?"

I said, "Ok so I didn't know that both of you would be coming. And besides I was planning to go back to that house and get them anyway."

He said, "Oh well ok then, can we come with you?"

I said, "Umm... sure I guess you can come along."

So me, my husband, and Hedrig went back to the Cullens home, when we had got there, I told them to wait outside but hide somewhere were the vampires couldn't see them, then once they were hiding, I want inside, and when I was in the living room all the Cullens appeared.

I couldn't scream because Jasper had used his stupid dumb power on me, Carlisle said, "Well, well, well, this is such a lovely time isn't it?"

I thought: lovely?

Ha!

He wouldn't know lovely if I had killed everyone in the fucking house.

I smiled at my little thougt, and Edward growled at me.

I had another call, and so I pulled out my phone, looked at the ID, and it said: _Voldemort_.

Then Carlisle said, "Give that?"

I just answered the call, I said, "What?"

Voldemort said:** Hey are you all right? Do you need help?**

I said, "No I am great, I just need to find then, and then I could get out, and we could go."

I heard Hedrig say:** Mrs. Riddle you might want speed it up a little.**

Voldemort said:** Hedrig what did I say about calling her that?**

I said, "Ok boys please don't fight pleae."

Emmett said, "Wow I can not understand mother over here."

Everyone said, "SHUT UP EMMETT!"

I said, "EMMETT CULLEN YOU BETTER SHUP UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE ROSEALIE OVER THERE!"

Jasper, Nessie, Jacob, Edward, Bella, and Alice all giggle, Carlsile, and Rosealie looked at me, Emmett looked like a boy who was in trouble for doing something bad, and I just stairred at him.

Hedrig said:** Well what can I call her then?**

Voldemort said:** I know what you can call her, you can call her by her first name.**

Hedrig said:** Ok then Esme would you please speed it up a little?**

Alice said, "OH MY GOD!"

We all said, "What?"

She said, "Tomorrow we all are going that school."

I said, "Voldemort I am going to go ok."

Both Hedrig and Voldemort said:** NO YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE ES-**

I just hung up, then I said, "Ok so did everyone go hunting?"

Everyone said, "Yup!"

Jacob said, "No."

Everyone includding me all jump, we all didn't know that he was even here with us.

All seven vampires said, 'OH MY FUCKING GOD! JACOB BLACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Jacob said, "Sezzch... vampires get scared really fast. Maybe I should tell the pack about this."

Rosealie said, "Oh then let's just not worry about the dang dog here."

Everyone said, "YEAH!"

I said, "Ok so can I get out?"

Everyone took two steps back, then I went into our room, I said, "Hmmm... I wonder if Voldemort would like to wait untill tomorrow."

So I just started planning when I should leave them, what should I say to them, how should I tell them.

Because I know that I was born different.

I am truely a dark witch.

And this no place for a dark witch.


	9. ESME Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The next day was the happest day for this little dark witch, I put on the black dress, the pointed black hat, and I had also had black slippers as well, so I put those on as well.

Then Carlisle said, "So what's the outfit for huh?"

I smiled, I had a good plan this time, and none of these vampires are not going to stop me this time, I said, "I just wanted to ware it that's all."

Alice said, "OK LETS GO NOW!"

I was so excited to finally leave this family, I wanted to go back to Hogwarts, I wanted to see my kids again, I wanted just to head home where this little dark witch belongs.

So we all went out of the house, the Cullens didn't know where the school was at, so I said, "Follow me and I will show you all."

So we all went to Diagon Alley, fist we all went to Ollivanders to get our wands. Mr. Ollivander was somewhere in the shop, when he came out, when he saw me, he backed up, he said, "_You. Have. Returned._"

Emmett and Jasper luaghted out loud, Bella said, "What?"

Carlisle said, "What did you just call my wife?"

Then Mr. Malfoy came into the shop along with Draco.

When they saw me, Mr. Malfoy said, "Quick son hide behind me, I think this is the Dark Lord's wife."

Rosealie said, "Mom?"

I turned to her, I said, "Yes my child?"

She said, "What did they say?"

Just then Ron Wealsey, Hermione Granger, and the chosen one _Harry Potter_ came in.

Then when they all saw that everone excluding the Cullens were backing away from me and the Cullens, Ron said, "Harry?"

Harry said, "What?"

Hermione said, "RUN!"

The three kids ran out of the shop, I giggled at their actions, Nessie said, "Awwweee! Why did they all run, I wanted to be friends with them."

I thought: _friends_?

You want to be _friends_ with _them_?

Smart little girl.

Bella said, "I don't know baby I don't know why they ran alway."

Then I turned to Mr. Ollivander, he said, "W-w-what c-c-can I-I-I d-d-do f-f-f-for y-y-you t-t-today?"

I said, "I know what you could do for me and my friends, first ones first, give me my wand."

Alice said, "What just happened?"

I said, "Alice dear?"

She said, "Yes?"

I said, "Do you know what classes we all will be having during the school year?"

She shook her little head, I turned back around, I saw that he was still seachering, then I said, "Hurry. Up!"

He started seacherring faster and faster, then he found it, so he said, "F-f-found it."

I said, "Well, and can you please give some to my friends plase?"

So he gave me my wand, then he gave all the Cullens their wands.

Then I said, "Thank you and have a nice dread full day to you Mr. Ollivander."

Then we left the shop, next we went to go get our broomsticks.

When we had walked into the shop, the owner had her to us, so I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

When she turned arround, she sank to the ground, Carlisle said, "Well that was entertaining."

I said, "Yes indeed, vary entertaining indeed."

Then the owner said, "How may I help you?"

I said, "First of all get up!"

She got up, she went around the counter, then I said, "Give me mine, and can you please give my friends thiers?"

She said, "Oh but Esme we are not alowed to give first-years their own broom-"

I said, "Don't even think about saying it!"

She gave me mine, then she gave the Cullens theirs. and I said, "Have a nice dread full day to you."

Then we all left, and Carlisle said, "Umm... Esme what's going on here?"

I said, "Oh I just like saying those words to these kinds of people that's all."

Edward said, "Hmmm... I wonder how this wand works?"

I said, "Not now my child not now."

Then after we got our stuff, we all went on to the train.

When everyone was seated I sneaked away from them, and I went to my 'special' cabin.

And I just waited quitely until I had reached home back to Hogwarts.


	10. ESME Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Finally!

Home at last!

I smiled even more, we were now heading off the train, then Hedrig said, "Pssssst! Esme."

I turned to face him, I said, "What?"

He said, "His's right over there."

He pointed to the bushes, a pale hand was sicking out.

Carlisle said, "Hey honey look!"

I looked at what he was talking about, and he was looking at the boats in the water, Hedrig said, "I will tell him to meet you at the boat dock."

I said, "Ok then."

I saw Voldemort flying away on his broom, and I knew that Hedrig told him to meet me at the boat dock.

Next it took two boats for all the Cullens to fit, when I didn't get in, Carlisle said, "Esme?"

I said, "Hedrig can I ride with you please?"

Hedrig said, "Why Es-"

I gave him a look that said:

_Because I don't want them involed_.

So when we were all seated in the boats, Hedrig said, "Now keep all hands, feet, and toeds inside the boats please, now GO!"

And so the boats were all off.

While in the boat, I said, "So where are my kids at?"

He said, "We have them and they're going to wait at the boat deck along with their father."

I smiled and I said, "I missed them so much."

He said, "Well how are you going to tell that other family of yours?"

I thought about that one for a minute, what am I going to say to them?

What are they going to say to me?

How am I going to tell them?

After about a few more small talk, we were already at the boat deck, then I saw Lily, Fred, and Voldemort waiting for me, but then Carlisle saw me, and came to get me.

I was suddenly back into the Cullen coven again.

Professor Dumbledore came up to the front, then when he saw me, he said, "Please Esme please? I beg of you please?"

Then Nessie said, "Grandma what's he talking about?"

Lily said, "Oh mother!"

Fred said, "Dad look! It's mother!"

They ran to me, but was stopped by their father, he said, "Kids please behave. We don't want to make a scean now do we?"

They both said, "Yes father."

Bella said, "Esme do you know what they're talking about?"

I thought: hmmmmmm. Maybe I should show these vamps the real me?

So I just said, "No I don't know they're talking about."

I smiled, and Voldemort, Lily, and Fred all nodded in return.

Edward said, "Esme?"

I said, "What?"

He said, "What do you mean by 'showing us the real you?"

I said, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Suddenly a faint voice said, "Can it be?"

I looked around and I saw that the faint voice was from James Potter.

I said, "Well, well, well, look who wanted to show up this time, _James Potter_, you know after your wife died in _my_ hands I thought I had told you to leave us alone? DIDN'T I?"

He said, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes."

Then Carlisle said, "Esme why it there a heart shape scare on your right hand?"

Everyone in the crowd all gasped out loud, I said, "Voldemort take the kids out of here?"

Lily said, "But mother?"

Fred said, "No mother you can't!"

I said, "Guys don't worry about me, I will be back as soon as I can."

Voldemort said, "Are you going to need any help?"

I said, "No thank you I could take them."

Then they all left, after they all left.

I turned to face the Cullens one more last time.


	11. ESME Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore said, "Ah... yes the heart shaped scar that he used on his own wife, and also on his own childeren, that scar ment love, peace, and also happyness for you all and you saw your real name under the scar right Mrs. Riddle?"

I looked down at the scare, I looked back up at him, and I said, "Yes it dose."

Carlisle said, "So what dose that mean for us?"

Professor Dumbledore said, "Well I see that you also brought along friends with you I guess you could say?"

I looked at the family, then back at him, and I said, "Well I guess you could say that."

Carlisle said, "What about us?"

I started backing away from the family, and Dumbledore said, "Esme you should go back in the forest and he will be waiting for you there."

Alice said, "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS ESME! PLEASE YOU CAN'T!"

I said, "But Professor can I say something to them?

Voldemort came beside me, he said, "Now come on dear."

I turned to face him, I said, "But can I at least tell them something?"

He said, "I will help you."

I smiled, then I turned to the family, Professor Dumbledore said, "I think we should talk somewhere else."

Voldemort said, "Yes I think you're right."

Professor Dumbledore said, "Now come along."

I was suddenly dragged by Carlisle, he held a tight grip on my arm, then he said in my ear, "When we all are alone we need to talk about you and that guy alright."

I tried to look back at Voldemort but I couldn't, so I just looked ahead.

When we were finally in his office, I was in the front along with Carlisle, and also the family.

Then Professor Dumbledore said, "Now Esme can you please go stand besi-"

Carlisle said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Voldemort said, "Well I think that's a great idea! Don't you Esme?"

I looked at the family, then at Voldemort, and finally I said, "I think I should tell you all something."

Then Professor Dumbledore said, "Now can you handle this all on your onw?"

I said, "No but he will help me."

I pointed a finger at Voldemort, Bella said, "But Esme you just can-"

Carlisle said, "But still Esme you have be-"

I giggle, Voldemort chuckled, Professor Dumbledore smiled, and finally I just went ahead and said, "Um... Professor can I please have a minute alone with them?"

I felt Voldemort grab my hand, when we touched it was like this person inside of me was finally set free, finally I was someone else, but then I had to stop this person from getting out so I pulled away from him.

He nodded, then I looked at the Cullens, I took a deep breath and I said, "I..."

I couldn't finish, I couldn't go on, then I thought about something, and I said, "We all are going to school here."

Alice said, "See I told you all!"

Professor Dumbledore said, "But you all should be worrned."

I said, "Professor Dumbledore can I please have minute to talk to you and him?"

He said, "Vary well then, come along."

Me, Voldemort, and Professor Dumbledor went outside his office, arround the conner, and I said, "Ok so do you know _what they are_?"

Voldemort said, "Uh oh... no! You can't be telling us, telling me, telling him that they're..."

I nodded, Professor Dumbledore said, "I can see that but you're hafe of what they are."

I nodded again, and I said, "Yeah I know that, but how am I going to tell them?"

Voldemort said, "Ok so since you guys are going to school here, now you need to tell them the truth."

I said, "I tried to but I couldn't even get the next words out."

He said, "Ok so just follow my lead and I pretty sure you could tell them."

I said, "Ok then."

So me, Voldemort, and Professor Dumbledore all went back into Professor Dumbledore's office to go tell the Cullens.

When we had went back in, Professor Dumbledore went to sit at his desk, me and Voldemort went to go stand in the conner that was on the other side of the room.

Finally Professor Dumbledore said, "So tell us what are your names?"

Carlisle said, "Well then my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family, Esme, Emmeet, Rosealie, Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jasper, and Alice. Now Esme can you please come over here?"

I looked at Voldemort, he nodded, I took a deep breath, and I went to go stand by the Cullens. When I was finally in their coven again, Jasper said, "I can't find any emotions on her."

Edward said, "I can't read her mind either."

I said, "What do you mean you guys can't read my mind and/or feel my emotions?"

They both said, "I don't know why."

So I just left it at that, then after we were done talking, we all had to be sorted into the houses that were at the school. All of us got into our houses, but when it was my turn, everyone in the Grand Hall got quite really fast, so I took my spot on the stoll, the sorting hat said, "Well, well, well I got to say that you're just like him."

I smiled at that, then when he told everyone where I will be staying, the Cullens came over to me, and they all gave me a hug, a kiss, and told me to a good vampire and to not worry about anything.

Well at least they all were wrong, I mean I still need to tell them.

When I was at the table, Voldemort said, "Yay you're finally home at last!"

I said, "Shhhh! They might hear you."

Draco said, "Hi are you Mrs. Riddle the one that we saw at the shop?"

I said, "Yes I am."

He said, "Oh."

Then Lily and Fred came up to us, Lily said, "Mother!"

She ran up to me, she jumped into my opened arms, then I swung her around in the air, and I finally up her down.

Fred just came up and hug me then let go, and he said, "Welcome home mother!"

Lily said, "Mother who are they?"

I looked to where she was pointing, she was ponting at the Cullens who were stairring at me.

I said, "Oh their just so other first-years that's all."

I looked back at them, and they stairred back.

Finally when dinner was over, the Riddles all went home.

This little dark witch is FINALLY home.


	12. ESME Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

When we all were out of the Cullen's sight, Voldemort said, "Hey Esme can you please take that thing off please?"

I looked down at my hands, and I saw me and Carlisle's wedding ring still on my finger, so I just took the stupid dumb ring off, and through it somewhere in the forest.

Then I took out me and Voldemort's wedding ring and replaced it with our wedding ring.

The ring had a big red heart in the center, then on the sides there were small white hearts, Fred said, "Mother where were you?"

I looked up, I smiled, and I said, "Oh I was taken away for a long time, and I thought it would be best if I stayed away for a little while."

Lily said, "Can you tell us what all happened while you were gone."

I told them everything, about the Volturi, about what a coven is, and things like that but I didn't tell them about how I got there.

But I still wonder how I endend up at our house, I didn't know how Carlisle found me, I didn't know where I was before I was at our house in Forks, Washington, and I still wonder how I endend up at Forks.

When I was done, Voldemort said, "Wow, I wonder if any of them are just wondering where you are about right now."

I said, "I really hoped that none of them are following me."

Just then we were at a house, the house was blue, it had a small porch, it also was surounded with blue flowers.

Then I had a flashback:

* * *

**START OF FLASHBACK**

_I was in a blue room, the room had a big bed._

_Then I was in the room with Voldemort, and lieing on one side of the bed, then Carlisle had took me into his arms, and out the window._

_Then I was suddenly in our home, and in me and Carlisle's room._

_Then I woke up screaming, and after about a few hours I woke up as a newborn._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

What?

What just happened?

Carlisle?

Voldemort?

Why were they both in this?

When was this? How?

Where was this at anyway?

Voldemort said, "Esme?"

Fred and Lily both said, "Mother?"

I woke up with a start, I didn't know what happened, I didn't know how I blacked out, I then looked around and I noticed I was in a bed room.

The bed room was a blue room, it had a big bed in the center, there was a bathroom on one side, and a big closet on the other.

I said, "Where am I?"

Voldemort said, "Fred can you get your mother some water please, and Lily can you go get your mother her favorite set of shoes please?"

Fred and Lily left, then when we were alone, Voldemort came to sit next to me, and he said, "Esme?"

I didn't know what to say right now, but I just said, "Yeah?"

He said, "Can you tell me what happened?"

I needed to find out what just happened, why Carlisle and Voldemort were in my flashback, what this ment, and who am I?

I looked at all the pictures that were all on the walls, I found one that was in the center of the wall.

The picture was of me and Voldemort, then I remembered that the picture was the same one I saw when I closed my eyes when I was in the forest that day when Alice said that she had a vision and I ran outside.

I said, "Oh I think that I saw that picture when I was in the forest at my home in Forks, Washington."

He said, "And was that the day that you saw the heart shaped scar?"

I nodded, then Lily and Fred came back into our room, Lily sat a pair of red shose at my feet, then she took off my shose that I was wearring today, and she put on the red ones.

As some as she was finish, she put my other shose in the big closet, while Fred came up to me, and handed me a glass of water.

Just then my phone ranged, so I took it out, then I looked at the ID, and it said: _Carlisle_.

I looked at my small little family, then I got up, and I found a bathroom around the cornner.

When I closed the dorr, I said, "Hello?"

Carlisle said: **Esme where are you at?**

I said, "Oh I'm at my house at the school. Why?"

Then I heard Alice say: **I know where she is, I know where she is.**

Edward said: **I know where she is.**

I said, "So what are you all doing?"

Carlisle said: **Yes... yes... you're right... come on guys I think I know where she is!**

I said, "What are you talking about Carlisle?"

He said: **You lier! We know where you are at, and we are going to get you!**

I heard Bella say: **But Carlisle-**

I said, "No Carlisle-"

He said: **No I am not loseing you Esme!**

Just then Voldemort came buresting through the door, he said, "Hang up hang up!"

I said, "Carlisle you can't-"

He said: **I will-**

Voldemort said, "Just please hang up please!"

Lily said, "Mom!"

Carlisle said: **Esme!**

While this was going on I couldn't think right now, I mean what was going on here?

I said, "QUIET!"

Everyone got quiet really quick, then Emmett and Jasper just burest out laughing, and I said, "First of all! Carlisle what do you want?"

Carlisle said: **Can we talk in person?**

Before I could say anything he hung up, I was left with the dail tone, then I hung up after him, I sighed, and I said, "Bye."

Then I just turned to face Voldemort, he just pulled me into a hug, then he pulled me into a kiss, and for the first time I felt truely loved.

And I could finally be set free.


	13. ESME Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

I couldn't think right now, I didn't want this to end but it had to, then he pulled away, and he said, "I love you."

I said, "I love you more."

Lily said, "Mom!"

Fred said, "Dad!"

I took his hand, then something happened, I still had on the dress, I had now red eyes, I was now two inches higher then what I was, and now I have black hair.

I turned to him, he gasped out loud, and he said, "Wow, you're still beautiful even now."

I said, "Thank you."

Lily said, "Wow!"

Fred said, "You look so pritty mother!"

I said, "Why thank you guys, so now let's go shell we?"

So we all went outside, then I looked around and I saw that everyone around us were hidding... I think.

Then we saw the Cullens, they were standing in the forest.

So we went to the forest, at the edge we had stopped, then about 20 yeards away we saw the Cullens.

Then Voldemort said, "Stay here."

We all nodded, then he went ahead to go meet with Carlisle who was stairring at me, finally hafe way through, they stopped, and Voldemort said, "Greetings."

Carlisle said, "Well hello, and who are you?"

Voldemort said, "Well my name is Voldemort Riddle, and I see that you also brought your family along."

Carlisle said, "I see you do also."

Lily and Fred were infront of me, while I was behind them with one hand on their shoulders.

Carlisle said, "Well my name is Carlisle Cullen."

Voldemort turned back to us, he motioned us to come to him, so with each step we took the Cullens also did the same.

When we were all there, Voldemort said, "This is my family, my wife Esme, and my kids Lily and Fred Riddle."

Carlisle said, "And this is my family, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Bella, and Nessie Cullen, and did you say Esme?"

Voldemort stept in front of me, he said, "Do we have a problem here?"

Carilsle said, "Oh no, not at all."

I looked from behind him, then I saw Carlisle's face, he had a wired exspression on his face, and Voldemort said, "Very well then, as long as we don't have any trouble with you all shell we."

Carlisle said, "Yes Mr. Riddle we shell not have any trouble with you at all."

Then Voldemort moved out of my way and behind me and the kids, and Carlisle said, "Well, well, well, look who do we have here?"

I took Voldemort's hand, then Alice said, "I told you all! And Esme you didn't listen to me, you just ran out-"

I said, "Please! Don't be rubbish how would I be with you all?"

Carlisle said, "Please Esme you have to come b-"

Voldemort said, "What? Do you think you could take _my_ wife again, why don't you tell everyone what you did that night?"

I looked over to Carlisle, then he took one step forward, and we all took a step back.

Finally I said, "Carlisle?"

He said, "Esme! You know that you fell off a cliff when I found you!"

I said, "True that's it."

Voldemort said, "That's not true!"

Then he went for Carlisle, Carlisle went for him also, when they get to each other, Voldemort got out his wand, said a few words, and Carlisle was suddenly on the ground, then he said, "He's lying Esme that wasn't true."

Just then Alice said, "Carlisle get back!"

Carlisle got up, then took a few steps back, and Lily said, "Mom?"

I turned to her, and I said, "Yes?"

She said, "Do you remember what all happened?"

Everyone looked at me to see what would be my reaction, I didn't know what all happened, I didn't know how Carlisle had found me, I didn't know where I was when it all happened, and I didn't know what was happening right now.

I said, "No I don't."

Voldemort said, "Dearling I think you should ask _Carlilse Cullen_ besides _he's_ the one who _found_ you."

I turned to face Carlisle and I said, "Carlisle?"

He said, "Esme! You know that's not true!"

I couldn't take it anymore, so I just went into the forest, and I thought: what?

What's going on here?

What's going with Carlisle and Voldemort?

What really happened to me on that night?

How did Carlisle find me?

Who am I?

Am I a Cullen?

Or a Riddle?


	14. ESME Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

What's going on here?

How did I get to our house in Forks?

When did Carlisle find me?

Where did he really find me?

I just don't get it?

Why did Voldemort tell me to hang up?

Why did Carlisle tell me to stay on the phone?

Somethings not right here?

Why was I really sent here anyway?

Why did Voldemort say that he's lying?

Did I really jump off a cliff when Carlisle found me?

Or was that a lie?

Where was I born?

Who are my parents?

Who are my family members?

What about the Cullens?

What about Carlisle?

What about Alice?

What about Emmett?

What about Rose?

What about Edward?

What about Bella?

What about Nessie?

What about them?

How are they going to move on?

How am I going to find out what truely happened to me in my human past?

How am I going to tell them once I find out?

Just then I heard someone coming, so I just sat there waiting, then I heard someone say, "Esme?"

I looked up, I saw that it was a lady, she had black hair, blue eyes, she was the same size as me, she had on a black robe, and she also had a black pointed pat.

We just looked at each other, then I noticed that she was someone more than a strager.

I said, "Who are y-"

She said, "Oh Esme it's been so long since you went missing, you know your father died because your husband did something to his drink."

I said, "What?"

She said, "You don't remember who I am do you?"

I nodded, then Carlisle came, he said, "Can we please have a minute alone?"

She looked at me one last time, then she said, "Be safe my child."

So she left, then when she was gone, I turned to face Carilse.

He said, "Esme?"

I said, "Carlisle?"

He said, "I need to tell y-"

I said, "Oh please I need to fingur out what's going on."

He said, "Can I go first?"

I said, "Can I go first?"

He said, "Alright you can go."

I thought: what?

Well here it gose.

I hope you can answer this.

I sighed, then I turned around, and I said, "Where did you really find me?"

I heard him swallow, then I heard him sigh, and he said, "I don't know what to say about that one."

I said, "Ok then since you don't was to answer that one, let's start with something easy shell we."

He said, "Ok then."

I said, "So what happened after you had left the Volturi?"

He said, "I went out to find someone, and when I was at a cliff, I heard someone screem, that's when I had found someone, and that someone was... you."

I said, "I don't know who should I take."

He said, "I can't help you there, and I think it's time for you to chose."

Voldemort, Lily, Fred, and the rest of the Cullens came into view, when they saw us, Voldemort said, "Esme?"

I said, "What?"

He said, "_You_! What are _you_ doing here?"

Carlisle said, "We were just talking right Es!"

I said, "Yeah, I was asking him question about where he really found me."

Alice said, "Carlisle are you sure that's what you were doing?"

Carlisle said, "Yeah."

Nessie said, "Grandma who are they?"

I turned to her, and she was looking at Lily and Fred who both were about to run to me, I said, "Lily, Fred please come here."

Both of them came up to me, they both said, "Yes mother."

Ah yes sweet maners we had taught them.

I said, "Nessie?"

Nessie said, "Mom, dad come on let's go meet them!"

So her, Bella, and Edward came to us, when they were in front of us, I said, "Lily, Fred meey Renesmee, Isabella, and Edward Cullen."

Nessie said, "Hi there!"

Bella said, "But Esme?"

Edward said, "How dare you!"

I said, "Now Renesmee, Isabella, and Edward I would like you all to meet MY kids Lily and Fred Riddle."

Lily said, "Hello."

Fred said, "Mom why are they all pale?"

I said, "Fred Riddle how dare you say that!"

He bowed his head, then he looked up at me, and he said, "I'm sorry mother."

I turned around, looked at Carlisle, and said, "I still want to know where you really found me."

Alice said, "NO CALISLE!"

We all looked at Alice, she said, "No you can't tell her where you really found her, if you tell her the truth then things will go bad."

I said, "What did you just say pixie!"

She said, "No Esme that not what I ment, Carlisle?"

I said, "So you're saying that he didn't really find me when I really did jump off that cliff?"

She said, "He's lying, he has been for the last 20 years, now Carlisle I think she should know where you really found her."

Voldemort said, "I think I know where he really found you."

I said, "Where?"

He looked at Carlisle, then he montioned Carlisle to come to us.


	15. ESME Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

While Carlisle was walking up to us, we noticed that he kept on looking at me like I was his and not Voldemort's wife.

When he was in front of us, he said, "Esme?"

I said, "What?"

He said, "What happened to you?"

Voldemort said, "I'll tell you all what happened, she has now returned back home, back to were she was born, had went to school, were I met my beloved Esme, were we had gotten marred, were we had started a family together and were she had became a beautiful queen who will be forever mine."

Carlisle said, "Esme?"

I said, "Yes?"

He said, "Is all that true?"

I said, "No! That is not true."

Voldemort said, "What are you talking about?"

James said, "What!"

Lily said, "But mother."

I said to the three of them, "I will be right back, so don't worry."

Voldemort's arm tightened around my waste, James and Lily stood in front of us facing us, I put a hand on their shoulders.

I said to my kids, "Whatever happens from today to the end of the school year, I just want to say that mommy will always love you guys no matter where I am, what family I'm in or who I'm with."

Then I turned to Voldemort, I heard James say to Lily, "We should go."

Lily said, "Let mother and father have their 'special moment' alone."

Together they giggled, I looked back at them, they said, "We're just gonna go, and you two could have your 'special moment' alone."

I said, "All right then."

Voldemort said, "See you two at the house."  
Before they left us alone, they hug me, they each gave me a kiss on both sides of my cheeks, and they went back to the house.

When they were gone, I hugged him, he put both arms around my waste, I couldn't leave him just yet, I couldn't walk away from him now, not now, and never again.

He said in my ear, "Esme?"

I said, "Yeah?"

He said, "Promise me that you will come back, back home, back to me."

I said, "I will always come back."

He said, "I know you will."  
I said, "And when I come back, I am never leaving here over again."

Isabella said, "Mother can you hurry up?"

I said, "I would rather stay home with my family then go with them, they will never know the truth about us."

He laughed in my ear, then he started kissing on my neck, and making his way up to my lips.

I still didn't want this to end, I looked towards the Cullen family, I saw them looking away like they didn't want to see their 'mother' kissing someone else.

I started giggling, my love said, "Love what's so funny?"

I said, "Should we go on or should we stop?"

The Cullen family all said, "STOP!"

Voldemort said, "What do you think?"

I said,"I think you already know the answer to this?"

We just continued what we were doing, then I had to stop, I just hugged him for a long time.

Finally I let go of him, took one last long look at my love, and I slowly headed toward the Cullen family as a Cullen instead of a Riddle.

Before I left as a Cullen, I looked back at Voldemort, I felt like my whole life had been taken away from me for good, I felt Carlisle's arm wrap around my waste, I looked up and I saw Carlisle looking at Voldemort with such pity.

The rest of the family stood behind us, I tried to act like a Cullen again but then I realized all my life I had been this person all along.

I said, "Well I guess I'll see you around then?"

Voldemort blinked three times, I understood what he had said to me, I smiled, and I said, "You too Dark Lord."

Finally I had to force my face to look at Carlisle, he said in a soft tone, "Are you going to say good-bey, because once we are all on summer vacation we'll never come back here again."

I couldn't believe this, how am I going to move on, I will never see my kids again, I will never see my love again either, I will have to face life without my REAL family once more, and this time I don't think I will stay long enough.

I said, "Can we have a minute alone?"

The Cullen family all looked at Carlisle, he looked at Voldemort, Voldemort said, "Don't worry I won't hurt her."

Then I heard him say, "I would never hurt my beloved Esme Riddle."

Carlisle looked at me, I said, "Don't worry about me, I will go find you all and then we could go."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead, as he was kissing it I had to force my red eyes shut, and I didn't feel anything there at all, it was like his love had never been there all along.


	16. ESME Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

After the Cullen's had left, I made sure that they were gone, once they were gone, I went over to Voldemort, I took his hand and went back to the house on the other side of the forest.

When we had got to the house, I said, "Lily! James! Can you come out here please! We need to talk to you guys about something!"

So Lily and James came out of the house, I had this feeling like someone was following me, but I didn't think about it.

Voldemort said, "Me and you're mother need to spend at least a week alone, in short Malfoy's family will be watching over you two all right?"

I said, "Now when we pick you two up I don't want Draco telling me that you guys didn't behave or anything like that."

They both said, "Yes mother."

Lily screamed and said, "Mother, father look!"

I turned around and I saw Bella, she looked at us with her mouth opened, her gold eyes were wild open in shock, and she gasped out loud.

She closed her mouth, blinked several times, and she said,"Oh am I interrupting something?"

I said, "Lily and James inside now! Go!"

Both Lily and James went inside the house, when they were safely inside the house, I suddenly had an idea, I said, "Bella Cullen please come here!"

She came to us, she looked curiously at Voldemort and then at me, I said, "Now since you know how I had lived when I was a C-C-Cullen right?"

She said, "But mot-"

Voldemort said, "Please don't call **_MY_** Esme that!"

She took a step back, I noticed that all around us were people in black, when I looked all around us, they all bowed down before me.

Voldemort said, "My fellow Death Eaters, brothers and sisters, I would like to announce that your queen Esme Riddle has returned!"

Everyone got up off the ground and clapped, even Lily and James came out to join us, Bella who looked shocked stood on the outside zone.

I said, "Bella!"

She came up to me, she looked around herself, she said, "Yes?"

I said, "Now that you are here you will work for us, and you will never return back to them, but today I want you to go back there and never tell them anything all right."

She said, "No, I don't want to work for you."

I said, "Why did you come then?"

She said, "Carlisle sent me."

I should have known that he would have send someone to come after me, I frowned, and I said, "So **_he_** sent you?"

She said, "Yes, he told me to come after you, he said if I find you that I should let him know, an-"

I said, "And this is why we all should move! Because I am NOT a Cullen! I am a Riddle!"

She said, "But what if they come for me and you?"

I frowned, I said, "Then I say we move to were we all have been for the last ten years!"

Everyone said, "YEAH!"

Bella said, "Where would that be?"

Voldemort said, "**_They're_** here!"

I grab Bella, put her beside us, then all the Death Eaters stood in front of us, and we all waited.

I thought:

_No one will take her from us, she is now under my control, and she will never be a Cullen she is a part of my Death Eaters. Forever._


	17. VOLDEMORT Prolog

**Prologe**

* * *

Now that his wife has returned he is so grateful and happy for the first time in 20 years.

All his lonely life he had always wondered where in the cold, dark, muggle world could be his wife Esme Riddle.

Until one day, when he was a the post office, he had found her new home in a small town called Froks, Washington.

So he first sent her a letter that said that she was his wife, he was her husband, that they both have to kids named Fred and Lily Riddle.

Then he had also gone to the small town, there in the forest he saw her, he was so happy to see her again but then he noticed that she was something esle.

You see he didn't know that she had lost her memories of her family, he didn't know that she was with someone else, and she didn't know him anymore.

Then one day while she was out, he had sent her a letter telling her that she is not a vampire, that they are their non-friends, that she is a dark witch and also that she wants to take over the wizard and witch world along with him.

Until she gose to Hogwarts.


End file.
